


The New King Of Eldia

by RicoBrzenskaIsMyWaifu666



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Apocalypse, Blood and Gore, Canon Non-Binary Character, Character Death, Confessions, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, Large Cock, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Multi, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Other, Polyamory, Promises, Regret, Reunions, Revenge, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Self-Hatred, Self-Sacrifice, Titan Shifters, Titan War, Top Armin Arlert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RicoBrzenskaIsMyWaifu666/pseuds/RicoBrzenskaIsMyWaifu666
Summary: The Final Battle For Humanity Has Begun. It Is Time For Armin To Fulfill His Destiny. And To Own Mikasa's Ass. After Having Done The Same With Annie And Historia. As He Takes His Rightful Place In History... Levi Is About To Finally Get His Revenge On The Beast. For Taking Everything Away From Him. Sex, Action & Emotion Galore.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Armin Arlert/Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss, Erwin Smith/Hange Zoë, Levi/Hange Zoë, Levi/Mike Zacharias, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Armin Arlert, Moblit Berner/Nanaba
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	The New King Of Eldia

**Author's Note:**

> My vision of what chapter 135 should be. Proofread by the wonderful FallenAngel666.Thank you for your help !

\- Armin : Eren ! Get out of here ! Get out of there right now ! Do you hear me ? I'm getting you out of this thing by any means necessary ! No matter what the cost ! Eren ! Answer me !  
As Armin tries in vain to break trough the pale thick bones of the Founding Titan... Death keeps marching towards the very last base of Humanity. In the control tower... The colonel who is in charge of leading the failed operation is choking on his desperate tears. His microphone falls to the ground. And shatters. It's all over. There is nothing that the forces of Paradis can do now that could ever bring a halt to the Titans advance. Humanity is doomed. Mr Leonhardt and Mrs Reiner are holding hands. This is it. This is the end for them. In a couple of minutes... They will be crushed and burned to death by the unstoppable army of Colossal Titans that the Attack Titan is leading. They look at each other. How do they understand one another. No need for them to say anything anymore. They both sought revenge on this cruel world trough their children. They both are filled with so many regrets. Everyone is now. Marleyans and Eldians alike. Suddenly... Their primal instincts take over. And they kiss under the bloody light of the dying sun. As the Colossal Titans keep getting closer. If this is indeed the end for them... They might as well make those last minutes of their lives worthwhile. With a long, nasty, rough, wet, filthy, desperate and passionate kiss. In another world... In another life... In another time... Who knows... What they could have been. They are both so hard right now. But not as hard as the bones of the Founding Titan though. That Armin is still frenetically trying to break trough. Shattering all of his blades. One by one. Having already wasted his thunder spears. In his desperate effort to get Eren out of his Titan. His hard work being met with nothing but failure. As he barely has managed to scratch the surface of the Titan's bones. He feels so powerless. So frustrated. Cries out. With a shattered voice that is burning as much with pain as it is with anger. As bitter tears of rage streak the pale pink of his cheeks like molted knives.  
\- Armin : Eren ! Get out ! Get out of here right now! Come on ! Face me ! You promised ! That the two of us would go and see the seas of burning sand and the mountains of glowing ice together ! Not that you would trample them ! So get out of there... And face me ! Answer me ! Eren !  
\- Mikasa : There is no point in yelling... Armin... It will not get him out of there.  
Armin turns around. Gazes at the gorgeous Asian goddess that is towering above him. 5.9 feet of battle hardened muscles. Her beautiful short hair that is as black as night gently floating in the wind. She is absolute perfection. His cheeks redden as she starts to undress before him. Slowly removes the belt of her gear. As if she not sure about what she is doing right now. As if she is hesitating.  
\- Armin : Mi... Mikasa ? What... What are you doing !  
\- Mikasa : There is only one way to get him out of here... Armin... And you know very well what it is. Just as much as I do. I shall fulfill my duty. As a soldier of Humanity. To the bitter end.  
The small blond drops what's left of his broken blades. The shards vanish into the gray mist beneath them. Absorbed by the clouds of steam. He hears the sound of a powerful explosion. Followed by a painful scream. But he doesn't care. Doesn't take a look. If he had... He would have seen Connie's body being torn to shreds by the detonation of his spears. As he was caught in the fire of the Beast Titan. He keeps running towards the mighty raven that is still removing her gear. Before grabbing her callipygian ass in a dominant and desperate plea. Mikasa cheeks redden. Armin heart skips a beat. It's just as amazing as grabbing Annie's ass. Maybe even more... And that's really saying something. Armin has always been an ass man. That much he knows about himself. And has for a while now. Spanking them. Fucking them. Good thing that he has managed to find partners that are as much into anal sex as he is. What he did with Annie on that boat... Those kids from Marley were too busy imitating the flying boat as if it was cruising trough the clouds to hear them. Thankfully... Because... Was it nasty. Seven years that he had been waiting for this moment. For Annie's out of this world ass to be bouncing on his fat cock. And was it worth the wait. They did it in the Hizuru boat's greasy kitchen. They were on their way to the now trampled city of Odiha. As he was entering the room to grab himself a drink... He caught a glimpse of Annie's luscious behind as she was bending over the stained kitchen sink. In order to grab some potatoes to peel. She was preparing herself something to eat. And had already peeled some onions. And some carrots. That she had mixed with a lot of cream. As well as with some diced bacon. It looked rather delicious. But... Not as delicious as the hypnotizing sight of her juicy ass and her fat pussy that were bursting trough her tight gray pants. He walked towards her. She turned her face around to face him... Was he sweating. She asked him what he wanted. He answered her with the bare truth. And she agreed to his request. He just couldn't believe it. He was completely stunned. She ordered him to hurry up. And to get down to business before she had the time to change her mind. He more than gladly obliged. Tore her pants down with his bare hands. Before gilding her perfect ass with some olive oil that was laying on the kitchen worktop. Oh God. That oiled ass. Was it beautiful. The most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his whole life. He couldn't help himself but give it a slap or two. Before starting to fuck it relentlessly. As he held the muscular 5 feet blond tight between his arms. Hearing some guttural sounds coming out of her mouth that were unlike anything he had ever heard before. But that were not as lewd as the ones that were coming out of his. It was passionate. It was desperate. It was loving. It was raw. And maybe the only time that they would ever get the chance to do it. It was incredible. After they had both reached their climax... He remained still for a little while. With his arms laced around her waist. As they were catching their breath. He told her that he loved her. She answered him that she already knew that. And had done so for quite a while. Ever since they were in the Training Corps. And that she had always done the same. That is why she had spared his life during the fifty seventh expedition. In spite of knowing very well that it would result in her being compromised. After being done with their mutual confession... They sat bare-ass on the cold metallic floor of the kitchen. And had a taste of the succulent dish she had been cooking. Pairing it with a bottle of red wine. Eating silently. Enjoying this small moment of normality in their tormented lives. Shoulder to shoulder. With an awkward smile or two here and there. He had always hoped that Mikasa could be into this kind of stuff as well. How much he wants this. Needs this. And as done so for the last ten years of his life. How much he needs her. And... Here he is now. Grabbing Mikasa's godlike ass with a firm and desperate grip. He is utterly terrified. His heart is piercing trough his chest. Like it is a spike made of frozen blood. His cheeks are as red as the dusky sky.  
\- Armin : No ! You're mine... You hear me... You're mine... Mikasa... Not his... He... He doesn't deserve you. He doesn't... You're mine... Please...I beg you...  
His grip on her perfect ass tightens. Spreading her ass cheeks apart as his fingers sink into the thin gray fabric of her outfit. They stare at each other. She appears to be quite shocked. But thankfully... Not displeased. Is she was... Well... He would be dead by now. That much is certain. He swallows his burning saliva and continues his desperate plea. His throat is painfully sour.  
\- Armin : He's not getting you... You're mine... Mikasa... All of you... It's all mine. It needs to be mine. You're not his slave. You belong to me. You hear me ? He doesn't deserves you. Not after what he said to you. Not given the way that he treated you. I'm never forgiving him for that... Never.  
His heart is racing so fast. As he waits for her answer... Which eventually arrives. And the least that can be said... Is that it catches him really off guard. But not in a bad way. Far away from it.  
\- Mikasa : Then... Tell me... What are you waiting for... Armin ? Stop teasing me... And shove it in already. Or... Are those just words ? Like it always is with you ?  
Armin is surprised. But just like with Annie... He doesn't need to be told twice. He has been wanting this for so long. He inserts one of his fingers deep in her anus. Tearing the fabric of her pants apart in the process. She doesn't complain. He shoves another one. She begins to sigh as he starts thrusting into her incandescent insides with his fingers. The two of them are dripping with sweat. Mostly caused by the heat of the Founding Titan's steam. But also... By just how intense their emotions and sensations are right now. Their breathing is jerky. Especially hers. And then... Before Armin has the time to say anything... She pulls him into a long and fiery kiss. They both start to cry. Mikasa pulls out. Saliva dripping from both of their panting mouths. As Armin keeps fiercely fingering her anus. Viciously accelerating his pace. Just like with his other lovers. Maybe even more so... He can't believe that any of this is happening to him. Is he dreaming all of this ? Wouldn't be the first time he does so... Far away from it. But this... This is just way too intense to be a dream. The lascivious sounds that are escaping from Mikasa's throat right now... Oh God.  
\- Mikasa : But... Armin... Aren't you... With Annie...  
\- Armin : I can love... More than one person at once... Mikasa... I have been with Historia too...  
\- Mikasa : You have been with... You... So... So you are...  
\- Armin : Yeah... I... I am...  
She kisses him again as he finishes to tear the fabric of her pants apart. All under the perverse gaze of the creeping ghost of Ymir Fritz. That is standing above them on top of one of the Founding Titan's pointy ears. Her silver blood soaked hair floating in the wind.  
\- Mikasa : I'm so proud of you... So proud of you... Armin...  
He spits on his hand and takes it to three finger. Then four. Mikasa's moaning is driving him insane. When he has opened her up enough... He carefully grabs her by her waist and slowly bends her down until her face and elbows lie on the bones of the Founding Titan. As she pushes her ass upwards. Which he paints red with carefully placed slaps that are fueling both of their arousal. Before sinking his blue polished nails into her porcelain skin. And spreading her ass wide open. This is it. He has reached it. At last. That scenery. Beyond the walls. Even beyond that the sea. He has always believed that he would find it one day. And now he finally has done so. He unbuckles. Releasing the full might of his hard nine inches cock. He hears Mikasa's shocked gasp. She blushes at the sight of the gigantic venous cock that is about to tear her anus apart. Just as much as when she learned about him and Annie. Oh God. She just looks so cute when she is blushing.  
\- Mikasa : Armin... You...  
\- Armin : They don't call me the Colossal Titan for nothing... Mikasa.  
That manages to make her laugh. Of a playful and amused laughter that is filled with nothing but kindness, tenderness and love. He somehow succeeds in blushing even more that he already is.  
\- Mikasa : Was that your attempt at being a smoldering seducer... Armin ?  
\- Armin : Yeah... I... I guess that it was...  
He laughs it off as well. As he realizes that she is just as nervous about this as he is. He bends down and delivers a soft kiss onto her lips that are as dark and red as dried blood. And whispers softly into her ear. While slowly massaging her thighs in order to help her relax. They sadly don't have anything at their disposal that they can use as lube. Save for their spit. So... He has to be extremely careful. With that type of sex.. You have to make sure that your partner's nerves are as unlaxed as they can possibly be. Which is a pretty difficult to accomplish at the moment. Given their current situation. But it is essential. Otherwise... It will not be pleasurable for her. At all. And what could be better to help her relax that some sensual caresses ? He just loves her so much. And wants her to feel his love for her in each and every of his strokes. His cock is aching. His whole body is on fire. And so is hers. He can feel it between his hands. She is burned up by raw desire. And... He happens to be the subject of said desire. He must prove himself to be worthy of such an outstanding honor.  
\- Armin : Okay... Mikasa... I'm about to go in... Are you ready ?  
\- Mikasa : Vandalize me... Armin. Go ahead... And show it to me... Show me why they call you the god of destruction...  
Well... She is way better at this sulfurous teasing thing than he is. That much is certain. She braces herself as he prepares himself to enter her. And growls as he slowly gets it in. Gradually making her feel all the length and girth of his massive cock. Inch by inch. Sinking balls deep into her. It feels so good. Her insides are so warm. The way in which her hot cavity is now pressuring his cock... He is about to lose it. Finally. After all these years. He is where he has always wanted to be. All the pain. All the bullying. All the losses. All the regrets. They were so worth it. Just for him to have the chance to be right here. Right now. Slowly but surely bringing a delectable ruin to Mikasa's anus. And he isn't the only Colossal Titan to be wrecking something right now...The army of Colossal Titans led by the Founding Titan has finally arrived on top of Fort Slava's mountain. Crushing Mr Leonhardt and Mrs Braun into a bloody pile of gore. Until the very end... The kept on kissing. As Armin is slowly but surely enlarging the width of Mikasa's anus... The control tower collapses into clouds of dust and debris. As Mikasa is starting to scream out of a painful but delightful pleasure... The Eldian families and the Marleyan conductor are running away from the Rumbling as far as they can. As they are screaming out of terror. But the Titans are as fast as they are huge. They trample the crying children as quickly as they do the plane's hangars. In a matter of seconds. And keep on their dreaded march. Climbing down from the razed mountain. There isn't anything left standing. Nor is there anyone left alive. All that there is left of them... Is dust. And splatters of gore.  
\- Armin : Mikasa... You're so tight... Oh ! Fuck me... You're so tight... Mikasa... Oh !  
\- Mikasa : Armin... Oh God... You're so big ! Armin ! You're so big ! Oh God... Armin... Oh !  
He had never felt this good in his whole life. She is so beautiful. And she feels so great. So warm. So deliciously stretched. For him. He is drowning in ecstasy. He starts to pound her anus at a quicker pace. Losing himself to the rapturous sensations. She doesn't protest. So he let loose. Pounding her tight anus mercilessly. It's filthy. It's raw. It's nasty. Feral. Unapologetic. Filled with so many years of frustrations. That are now savagely unleashed on Mikasa's anus. It's desperate. Furious. Primal. Frantic. It's amazing. She is screaming her lungs out in a mixture of pleasure and pain that is driving him completely nuts. He shrieks in unison. He doesn't control anything anymore. He has become a slave to just how good it feels. He has fully lost himself to it. Just like Eren and the Founding Titan... No part of Armin is free anymore. He is nothing now but the puppet of a greater power. A marionette tangled in fleshly strings. As the two of them are fucking like savages... The duel between the Beast Titan and the Armored Titan has finally come to an end. And Reiner has lost. Once again. The Founding Titan controlled Beast Titan is pinning him down. Hardening its hands in order to pierce trough the armor of his nape. Jean yells and flies to Reiner rescue. But... It's too late. The Beast Titan tears apart the Armored's Titan nape with his bare hardened hands. And swallows Reiner whole. An enraged Jean fires his remaining thunder spears when suddenly... The Beast Titan manages to harden his entire body. Becoming covered in a red and white marbled armor of hardened Titan flesh. It then grabs the spears with his left hand. As it blows up, the fire and the hardened fragments annihilate Jean. And has he abruptly dies... So does his dream of living a quiet life inside Wall Sheena. And of founding a happy family with...  
\- Mikasa : Armin... Oh ! Armin ! I... I didn't know you had this in you... Oh ! Harder ! Oh my God... Armin ! Please ! My God ! Fuck me harder ! Please ! Oh ! Vandalize me ! Please ! Oh !  
\- Armin : Say who is your God now ! Say it to me ! Say who is your God now... Mikasa !  
\- Mikasa : You are... Armin... You are... Oh ! Fuck me deeper ! Harder ! Please ! Harder ! Oh !  
\- Armin : I will make you come... Like you've never come before... Mikasa...  
\- Mikasa : Armin ! Oh... Oh … Armin... Oh !  
Armin is usually quite the thinker... But not anymore. Just like with Historia and Annie... His brains that he owes his reputation to... Are now completely silent. All he does now is feel. He has found paradise. His life is complete. He has completely given into his frenetic cravings. Has utterly surrendered to his carnal desires to be praised and loved. And not mocked and abandoned. The two things that he fears the most in this world. His balls barely have the time to encounter her skin that they are already meeting it again. That's just how fast he is fucking her. He is relentless. He feels so powerful. So much in control. It just feels so good. Such an intoxicating feeling. Such a dangerous feeling. He can hear it in her voice... She is about to come. Very soon. And so is he... Levi doesn't believes what he is seeing. Those kids have lost their minds. Can he really blame them though ? Nothing makes sense anymore. His whole world is gone. Hange were his last connection to it. Now... He doesn't have anyone. Or anything left. Hange. Erwin. Nana. Mike... All the people that he has ever loved... Has ever cared about outside of Furlan and Isabel... They are all gone now. All the things he has ever believed in... Have been all wiped out. His entire world has slowly crumbled down to pieces before his eyes. Everything he has ever fought for... It's all gone. He is now alone. The last of his kind. And it is all because of one person... It is all because of... Him. That fucking monkey. He promised. That he would make their deaths count. That he would take down the Beast Titan. For him. For them. For all of them. Somewhere... He believes... That they are watching over him. Somewhere... He hears the Cart Titan calling for him. With a muffled voice. She is still alive... Somehow. Sinking her claws deep into the bones of the Founding Titan. Holding the bombs from the plane in her mouth. She doesn't need to say anything else. The time has come. For one last ride. He flies to the Cart Titan with his ODM gear. And saddles up. If only Hange could see him right now... They would be so enthusiastic. Begging to climb alongside him. He would act annoyed. They would be their adorable usual self and get really excited about it. As they would feverishly gesticulate. He would finally agree. And they would climb behind him. Grabbing him by his waist. They would scream their lungs out as the two of them would be riding the Cart Titan in the sunset. Before burying their satisfied face in his shoulders. He can ear it... Them whispering to him... Thank you... Levi. And he would answer them... Your welcome... Four eyes. He grins. And cries. Hange... This life has taken everything away from him. And everyone that ever had mattered to him. But he is about to meet them again. Soon. He is about to meet all of them again. Very soon. He breathes slowly. Eyes on the target. It's just a matter of seconds now... The Beast Titan turns around to face them... As Mikasa lets out a coarse plea of rapture... The filthiest and lewdest sound Armin has ever heard in his whole life... As obscene as it is guttural... It is time. For promises to be fulfilled.  
\- Pieck : Ready ?  
\- Levi : Yeah... Ready...  
And they go for it. Jump. Levi fires his hooks at the Beast's Titan eyes. Blinding it. It opens it's mouth to scream his pain and rage. As gallons of blood are pouring from his pierced eyeballs. Pieck and Levi twist around the wires to escape the grasp of his arms as they fly towards it. And enter it's mouth. Being propelled forward by the thrusting power of the ODM gear. Leaving only a few trails of gray steam behind them. The Beast's Titan teeth close themselves as they land on it's slimy tongue. They have made it. Into the mouth of the Beast Titan. This is it. This is the end. He closes his teary eyes. He has no regrets. Not anymore. His last thoughts are for them. His friends. His lovers. He is finally going to be reunited with them. And for the first time in four years... His face cracks into a smile. As he recalls. When he was home. The heat. The warmth. Of Mike's huge arms wrapped around his waist. As his thick thirteen inches cock was slowly coming in and out of him. Levi's face buried in that big chest of him. Moaning. As his giant adorable teddy-bear of a lover was sniffing him. And kissing his raven hair. All under the amused and loving gaze of Erwin. Who was busy pleasuring Hange. While Moblit was taking care of Nana. Before they switched partners. Their bodies covered in oil. Shining bright under the orange of the burning candles. Hange's idea. A bottle of red wine and a few glasses laying on the wooden floor... Giggles, moaning and laughter... And life made sense. Pieck closes her eyes as well. Her last thoughts are for her friends. Her colleagues. Her lovers. Her comrades of the Panzer Unit. And for all of the sex-crazed white nights that they had. Back when they were fighting abroad. As the whole Squad was pleasuring her. Taking their turn. While their enemies bombs were dropping next to their dusty trench. Not missing them by much. How close they all were to each other. How much they cared about one another. And how much she loved them. And did they loved her back. And now... This is for for them. This is for...  
\- Pieck : For Liberio...  
She crushes the bombs with her Titan's teeth. As Mikasa orgasms. They detonate in the Beast's Titan mouth. Shredding his head to pieces. In a gory burst. Splattering his brains all over the pale bones of the Founding Titan. Pieces of his skull flying around. Armin's release is quick to follow. He lets out a luscious sigh as he fills Mikasa's anus up with his hot semen. She moans. He pulls out. They pant. Try to catch their breath. He gazes at the mesmerizing sight that is unfolding before him. His warm and sticky cum is now dripping out of her pulsating anus and falling straight into her engorged pussy. Just like with Historia and Annie. It might be his favorite part. It's like their gaping anus is slowly trying to cope from the savage violation it just endured. Like it's speaking to him. Almost as it has a life of it's own. As it is begging for him to stop. While at the same time... Is also asking for more. It's so beautiful. Hopefully he doesn't get Mikasa and Annie pregnant like he did with the 4.9 blond. He knows very well what this... Incident as made of him. And hopes that his queen is safe. Historia should be on the brink to give birth to their child very soon now. She was his first time. And did he devastated her anus as well. Unleashing nineteen years of boiling frustrations on her ass. It was a first time for her too... In a way. The first time she had been with a guy. They used a local farmer that had known her as a kid as a cover-up. Preferring to keep his paternity a secret until the child was born. If it turns out to be a girl... They will go with Ymir. Of course. In homage to the woman that had brought Historia so much love and happiness during their three grueling years of training. And the few months that had followed them. If it turns out to be a boy though... They are not quite sure as to what they should go with. That is... If she doesn't die in childbirth. That terrible thought has been vividly haunting his nightmares for the past few months. Please... Not that. Please. Everything but that. He doesn't need that to happen to be crowned as...  
\- Mikasa : The new King of Eldia.... Long live... Armin Arlert...  
Oh God. Being called like that... And by Mikasa of all people... Is enough for him to get hard again. He bows his head down in embarrassment. He feels so ashamed. Torn apart by his cravings and his feelings. Like his skin is wanting something. And his heart and mind are wanting something else. He feels so lost. Like his flesh is poisoning him with violent and dominating desires that he doesn't recognize himself in. He is a romantic. A dreamer. A thinker. An outcast. A sensitive being. Why was he plagued with such a monstrous curse ? The evil is in his flesh. Sometimes... He just wishes that he could simply rip his own skin off. And burn it. He hates that part of himself. The violence of it. It burns. It hurts. Like a fiery poison that is coursing trough his veins. He cries. And mumbles.  
\- Armin : I'm not that... I'm not that... I'm not a monster... This is not who I am... I'm not that... This isn't me... Please... Please stop... This isn't who I am... I'm not this... This isn't me...  
Then... He feels it. Mikasa's warm embrace. She got back up on her feet. And is lacing her arms around his chest. Hugging him. He sobs. As she comforts him. Making him feel so warm and secure. So loved. So accepted. She gently whispers into his ears in order to calm her little Armin down. She has to do it. She has to do... That talk. The after talk. The comfort talk.  
\- Mikasa : Armin... You're fine... You didn't do anything wrong. Don't worry. I love you just as you are... I had an amazing time as well... Otherwise I wouldn't have done it with you. I would have never thought that you would have it in you... To fuck me like that. You have nothing to be ashamed of. Armin... Nothing at all. You're fine. Don't worry... You're fine. It's all fine.  
She delivers a soft kiss on his head as he buries his face into her chest. She understands how hard this must be for him. She is as much a mother figure to him as she is his best friend. And now that they are grown ups... Sexual and romantic dynamics have started to enter their relationship as well. And made things far more complicated between them. And the truth is... It is difficult for her too. Very difficult even. But he and Eren have always managed to give her confidence. And she has always given them guidance. And saved their asses. Even in the darkest of times... She is a mother to them. As well as their friend. And now... At least with Armin... A lover as well. Without her to guide them... They are lost. She is their lighthouse. Always here to light their way trough the fog. A warm shelter lost in the mist of this dark and cruel world. A place to call home. Safe. Secure. Inside of her. She is their candle in the darkness. They make her strong. So many people mistaken strength and power... These two things could not be possibly different. She knows this better than anyone else. Being a member of the Ackermann clan. Armin and Eren are perfect examples of that difference. For they are very powerful. But also... So immensely vulnerable. She keeps petting Armin's hair. His breathing appears to be slowing down. She dips her fingers into the warm cum that is dripping from her insides. Licks it of them. Before sharing it with him. They lovingly kiss with it. Slowly. Messily. As it mixes with their saliva. Rubbing their tongues against one another. He giggles. And then... They end up noticing it. The silence. Heavy. Absolute. They look around them. No sign of Jean anywhere. Or Connie. Or Pieck for that matter. Not even Captain Levi... And the Beast Titan that was made of Titan hardening by the Founding Titan... Hardened more. And was torn to shreds. Could it be that the Captain... Blew himself up with it ? Having finally fulfilled his promise to Commander Erwin... No matter the cost. And finally reuniting with the people he loved and cared about. Joining his fellow angels in paradise. Safe and sound in Erwin, Mike and Hange's arms... Having spreads his wings of freedom for the last time. As for the base that they were trying to protect... It's completely gone. Flattened by the unforgiving march of Eren's army of Colossals. They were so busy fucking like wild animals that they didn't realize... That everyone else is dead. They failed. Armin falls on his knees. The 5.6 blond is devastated. They both contemplate the now bare landscape. Armin stares at the mist beneath them. As Mikasa gazes at the bloodied clouds that are hovering above them. Squinting her sharp silver eyes. Is that... What she thinks it is ?  
\- Armin : Mikasa... I...  
\- Mikasa : Armin...  
\- Armin : I'm... So sorry... I... I'm so...  
\- Mikasa : Armin... Look up...To the horizon...  
He is rather surprised by her request. He is still in a state of shock. He is shaking violently. But he manages to do as he's told. His heart drops into his chest. How is that even possible ? He doesn't know... But... Annie... Kiyomi... Gabi... Falco... Yelena... The four of them... Are still alive. Somehow... He doesn't understand how... But Falco's Jaw Titan can fly. And riding it... Is one of the three loves of his life. As well as the woman who can rebuild Paradis. And that energetic kid from Marley whose brainwashing was undone. Accompanied by that Zeke fanatic who has nothing to lose anymore. They are all still alive. Meaning that... It's not over yet. It is only a matter of minutes until Falco's Titan reaches them. He looks at his best friend and lover in the eyes. When suddenly... They hear it. Sounding like flesh that is being ripped apart. And they feel it. The warmth of the boiling steam. They turn around... And see him. Squishy pink fleshy tentacles shattering all across his 6 feet naked muscular body. As he nonchalantly emerges from his Titan's nape. His dark hair floating in the wind. Long enough to cover his back. But not to be covering his tight ass as well. The eleven inches of his veiny cock at rest. For the time being. He opens his fiery silver eyes. And walks slowly towards them. As they stare at him. Side by side. With their pants down. Armin's warm cum still leaking out of his hard cock. And dripping out of Mikasa's anus. Covering both of their thighs. All under the eerie gaze of the ghost of Ymir Fritz. That is still observing them. This is it. This is the time for Mikasa and Armin to face their demon. And to bring him home. Once more.  
\- Mikasa : Eren... Please...  
He doesn't answer. But with a silver tear that escapes his right eye. Turns his face to his right side. In order to face the ghost of Ymir Fritz. Her eyes are as dark as night. Like she doesn't have any eyeballs. He stares at her for a few seconds. Grabs is long dark locks of hair and ties them in a bun. Just like he had done in his cell. Using his War Hammer Titan powers to materialize a scrunchy that is made of soft Titan hardening. Before turning his face back to face them. He seems... In doubt.  
\- Mikasa : Eren... Listen...  
\- Eren : I lied.  
\- Armin : You... What ?  
\- Eren : What I told you... When we were... Talking in that restaurant. What I told you about the Ackermann's powers... And about Bertholdt's memories...It was all a lie.  
Armin clenches his fist. Until his knuckles are white. Mikasa can't hold back her tears.  
\- Eren : I wanted to protect you... So... I... I lied to you. To both of you.  
\- Mikasa : You...  
\- Eren : I had to push you away... Mikasa... Armin... Because... I knew what I had to do... I knew the role that I had to play next. And...  
He lowers his head. Stares at the hardened Titan flesh that is making up the pale gigantic bones of his ominous Founding Titan form. And sighs.  
\- Eren : No... I'm still lying...  
\- Armin : What ?  
Eren lifts his head back up. Swallows his fiery saliva. And confesses.  
\- Eren : The truth is... I... I was protecting myself. I was so afraid... As to what the two of us would think of me. I care about you so much... I... I was afraid that you wouldn't understand. That I am doing this for you. To protect you. So that... You could all live long happy lives. That's all that I wanted. I was just... Afraid. I did what I could... To protect you. No matter the cost. To make sure that you would be safe. I don't expect you to understand. But... All I ever wanted... Was for you to be free. I should have told you. But... I was too afraid... Of what you would think of me.  
They walk up to him. She takes his face between her hands. He is now openly crying. The three of them hug. And weep together. She knows what she has to do. For it is her duty to bring him back. To bring the three of them back. Always. She is their lighthouse. Burning bright as a pyre trough the inky fog of life. A beam of warm guidance that pierces trough the shadows of this cruel world. And she will fulfill her duty. To the bitter end. She has never attempted a double-penetration before. But... She has often considered doing it. With the two of them. And with the two of them only. And now... It would appear that the time has finally come... For her to fully open herself to them. To harbor the two of them deep inside of her. For they need to come home. And she is their home.


End file.
